


Early Morning Confession

by milkystars



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Iori POV, M/M, ainana, i7, im rusty w/ writing and pacing can u tell lol, tamaio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: In which Iori is dumb and won't believe Tamaki.





	Early Morning Confession

“Iorin, I seriously like you.”

“Yotsuba-san, What are you saying!? Stop playing around.” Iori brushes him off without a second thought, turning away and pouting. “Don’t joke about such things. We’re idols anyway so romance is banned.” 

“Eh, but I’m being honest! Do I have to prove it to you?”

“Sure, sure.” Iori waved him off and began gathering his things for school.

“Don’t act like that, Iorin! I woke up on time for once just to tell you this!”

“So confessing to someone is the only way you’ll wake up properly for school? Then please fall in love with Osaka-san next.” Tamaki slumped over Iori after his heartless response. Iori frowned, turning back to look at Tamaki. “Yotsuba-san, get off of me.”

“No. Carry me.” He wrapped his arms around Iori, causing Iori to try to push him off.

“As if I could do that!” He sighs as Tamaki tightens his grip. “Yotsuba-san, we’ll attract too much attention if we go out like this.”

“But…” Tamaki looks down, forlorned. His eyes were like that of an abandoned puppy begging to be taken home.

Iori sighed once again, which was a recurring thing whenever he was with Tamaki. “If you just let us catch the train and arrive on time…”

Iori was not pleased at all. There were only so many opportunities to attend school with their busy schedule as idols, so it would not be good to be late to one of the days when they could actually attend. He knew he could always catch up with the lessons he missed, but on the other hand, he would be then be stuck teaching everything to Tamaki, who didn’t have a studious bone in his body. That boy could not be left alone.

“Then, then if I let go right now, will you coddle me for the rest of the day?!”

Iori, frowning, pressing his thumbs against the bridge of his nose.“...How did it come to this?” He muttered to himself, a vein threatening to pop out of his forehead. He just wanted to go to school, that’s it. It should be a simple task, but of course that would be too easy in the life of a popular idol, right? “Fine. Whatever.” He resigned, knowing he didn’t have the time to argue any longer. 

_ Today is going to be a long day.  _ Iori thought as they left the dorms.

_ _

\---

Thankfully, the morning had gone without many complications. There was the occasional request amidst a lesson in class, but not that different from the usual interruptions Tamaki would do every school day, though they were getting embarrassing. 

“Iorin, feed me.” Tamaki pointed to his open mouth.

Iori looked at him with pure disgust. “Why should I?”

“You said you’d coddle me!” Tamaki moved his body as though he was a baby amidst a tantrum.”

“Oh, you’re right.” He clicked his tongue as he grabbed an egg roll from Tamaki’s bento box with his chopsticks. “Say ahh.” He said stiffly.

_ This is what he wants, right? This is what coddling is? I’m glad we decided not to eat in the classroom today. No one is around our spot today, thankfully. _

“Ahhh.” Tamaki wolfed down the whole egg roll with one bite.

“Hey, Yotsuba-san, don’t eat like that, you’ll choke.”

Tamaki reached for Iori’s hair and twisted it around his fingers. “For such a cute guy, you sure are too naggy sometimes.”

Iori jumped back, flushed. “W-what are you doing?!”

“Relax, relax. Let me do what I want today~”

“Even if you say that, I can’t let that happen. Who knows what destruction you’ll bring.”

“You’re so mean! Even though you promised! A promise is a promise!”

“Does the promise include me letting you choke on food?”

“Well, geez! I’m hungry, I love food, and I’m being fed by the cutest guy in the world so of course I’m eating excitedly!”

“What’s that supposed to mean…”

Tamaki scooted closer to Iori and leaned on his shoulder. Tamaki was scratching one of his now flushed cheeks. “Don’t make me say it again…”

Iori was surprised to say the least. Though he still didn’t believe Tamaki’s affections were of the romantic sort, he thought it was strange of him to hold back on anything really. It wasn’t uncommon for him to shower his friends in love. So why was he seeing Tamaki like this now?

“Iorin, feed me more. Lunch’ll be over soon if you take so long~” 

Iori glances at the other boy out of his peripherals, taking everything in. He could see the red against Tamaki’s pale cheeks, his long hair brushing Iori’s shoulder, and his weirdly shy expression. He felt Tamaki’s voice ring in his ears. He made sure he had caught every single syllable. “Sure. Sure. Of course.” He moved his chopsticks towards Tamaki once again, now trying to ignore the lips he could see clearly.

-

“Yeah, we’re finally home!” Tamaki said as he opened the door to the dorms.

“We’re home.” Iori said as he took off his shoes and compelled Tamaki to as well.

They were greeted by the usual “welcome back” from the Idolish7 members who were already home. Tamaki, showing no hesitation in the slightest, slumped over on the couch in the living room.

Sougo walked into the living room, to scold Tamaki as he did so often that it was almost his second job. “Tamaki-kun, I’m sure you’re tired but, don’t take up the whole couch.”

“Yotsuba-san, Osaka-san is correct. Besides, if you take a nap now it will ruin your sleeping schedule.”

“Then, Iorin, carry me to your room~”

“How is that any better?!” 

“THE PROMISE, IORIN!!!”

“A promise? What are you guys talking about?” Sougo looked at the pair with genuine concern on his face.

“Sou-chan, don’t worry about it~”

“When you say it like that, it only makes me worry more…” 

“Yotsuba-san was deliberately trying to make me-I mean us late to school so in exchange for me doing he wants for today, he let us get out the door.” Iori decided it would be best to skip over whole confession thing. There was no reason for Sougo to know. It would all be over after today, right?

“Oh, I see.”

“Hey, don’t make me seem like the villain!”

“Tamaki-kun, it’s not good to do things like that.”

Riku came into the living room like a dog when they know that something exciting is happening and added, “That’s unfair! I want Iori to do what I want all day too!”

“Sorry, Rikkun, but he’s mine today.” He looked at Iori and then gestured to himself. “Carry me, pwease.”

“Please do not use that voice.” He went over and started grabbing Tamaki's arms. “And it’s not like I can actually carry you. It’ll be more like dragging.”

“That’s fine.” And Iori proceeded to drag Tamaki to his room.

“Wow, Iori is actually do it…” Riku and Sougo stood next to each other watching the scene.

“Tamaki-kun…”

After a short journey, the two boys were in Iori’s room. 

“Let’s watch tv!!!!” Tamaki was practically bouncing with excitement.

“No, even if I can’t get you to study today, I still have to.”

“Then, sit at the table while you’re doing that and let me lay in your lap.”

“Sure. Sure.” Iori sat down at the low table, taking his studying materials out of his bag. Almost as soon as he was done and settled, he was bombarded by a flash of light blue, which was of course, Tamaki.

He rested his head in Iori’s lap, the tv remote already in his hand somehow. 

_ Wasn’t he extremely exhausted not a minute ago?  _ He glared as Tamaki continued to turn up the volume and started laughing at a joke being said by some comedian. Iori looked back wistfully at his desk.  _ I’m not going to get much done like this… _

Thankfully, within a few minutes, Tamaki had tired himself out completely and was snoring. This was not much of a surprise. It was a very Tamaki-like thing to do. Iori gently eased the remote from his grasp to turn down the volume.

_ Now _ , he thought, that he would be able to concentrate. Sadly, that was not the case. He was forced to read the instructions to practice problems over and over again as his thoughts would drift away to Tamaki.

He set his pencil down, running his hands through his hair, lightly sighing. As he did this his eyes drifted to the other boy. Iori could even see his long, delicate eyelashes fluttering as he slept. 

It suddenly hit Iori how beautiful Tamaki was. Not that he hadn’t known it before, but wow was Tamaki a whole new kind of dazzling. Completely different from Iori’s usual type and out of Iori’s understanding.

Aside from his bratty, kid like attitude (which Iori would never admit to not hating, not even a little bit) he would be perfect. He was tall, attractive with a stunning body, and was a good dancer as well as a singer. Not to mention, he was learning and improving. As an idol and a person. Such things made Iori proud to manage him, albeit in secret.

Iori let his hands brush the top of Tamaki’s hair. He felt himself growing aware of something.

  
  


Perhaps he felt something akin to love. No, no, no. Not even close. He shook his head to remove such thoughts. This is not even close to some messy infatuation. 

_ My mind is tired from the snafu that was today. That is all.  _ He tried to convince himself. 

_ I could never like anyone from Idolish7. Especially not him. Why am I letting myself fall for that confession of his? It was a bad joke obviously… _ This thought made him think of the day they had spent together. The normal Tamaki making a face Iori had never seen from him before.  _ I think so... _

“...No that’s my pudding…” Tamaki mumbled. Iori couldn’t help but giggle a bit at this, his mouth forming into a smile, despite the mental argument he was having with himself.

  
  


“I suppose I can ask him about it when he wakes up.” He decided that if would be fine for him to play with Tamaki’s hair. Why shouldn't he? Tamaki had done so to him earlier.

_ The romance ban is nothing to worry about. I’ve hid how I like cute things and how I’ve been helping our Manager.  _ Iori was getting confident. They could make it work.

“Iorin…” Tamaki mumbled, causing Iori’s hair to stand on end and blush reached the tip of his ears.

He bent and leaned into Tamaki’s face. “I wonder what kind of dream you’re in.”

Suddenly, Tamaki eyes opened as though they were in a horror movie scene. Iori whipped his head back immediately, dazed and terrified. He felt his heart pounding against his chest. “Yo, Iorin.” Tamaki looked up at him, raising a hand in greeting. “What were you doing?”

“Who knows?” Iori faked a yawn.  _ I am not ready to ask him…  _ “I must have started drifting off to sleep too.”  _ Of course I’m putting it off.  _ He mentally chided himself. A million other words were ready to form in his mouth except for the ones he should say.

“It’s fine to say what’s on your mind, ya know.”

“Eh?” 

“I know your worried face by now. You always think too much.”

“....” Iori had no idea how to reply so he opted for silence. He felt like he should retort, to defend himself, but what was the point if he was right?

_Just do it!_ _Move, mouth!_

_ _ “It’s okay to think of that confession as true right!?” Iori moved his face closer to Tamaki’s face and then goes back to his original position, averting his eyes. “...Because…” He fumbled and then decided to start over. “I’m not sure what I am feeling exactly. It might not be anything similar to what you feel about me and not as strong, but-” He felt himself drowning in uncertain. “But, I do think I may like you back!” Now just as vulnerable as he as been when he cried after Music Festa. “Sorry, let me say it properly this time!” He stared into Tamaki’s eyes, but he felt like he wasn’t seeing anything at all. Pure adrenaline. “I like you!”

Tamaki grinned, not as surprised as Iori would have liked. Tamaki lifted his head to kiss Iori. “Go out with me, Iorin~”

“Sure. Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write more (fics) after not posting much for a couple years. I definitely have more fandoms now, so will I'll likely end up writing some fics for those. hmu on twitter (@happisugar) if you want to talk about animanga and/or idols like idolish7~


End file.
